mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike is the Omnitrix's sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl General Information Species:Transylian Home Planet:Anur Transyl Voice Actor:Dee Bradley Baker(CD,UA)/David Kaye(OV,HR) First Appearance: The End of an Aurum Part 2 Appearance 10/11/12/13 year old Frankenstrike has gray,clammy skin and a mullet. He has two conduits sticking out of his back and black pants. The Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his belt. 16/17 Year old Frankenstrike has a lighter skin tone and a wired jacket around his arms. His hair appears to be identical to MJ's and green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is in a scar near his heart. Appearances MJ: Cosmic Destruction * Frankenstrike debuted in The End of an Aurum Part 2, where he defeated Pyrhonm * In Oooh, Zs'Skayry, Frankenstrike defeated Zs'Skayr Ultimate Alien * Frankenstrike returned in The King of Frights on Halloween Night, where he battled Zs'Skayr * In Shedding For the Wedding, Frankenstrike battled Albedo Omniverse * Frankenstrike returned in Max's Monster, where he battled Phil * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Frankenstrike battled the Circus Freak Trio * In Voided, Frankenstrike battled Viktor to a stalemate * In Battle into Darkness Part 1, Frankenstrike battled Zs'Skayr's minions * In Battle into Darkness Part 2, Frankenstrike battled Zs'Skayr * In Ignacious Baumann and the Story of Feedback, 11 year old Frankenstrike (MJenstein) battled Vilgax Heroes Rise * Frankenstrike returned in The Virus Unleashed Part 2, where he revived Angela * In Destination Retaliation Part 1, Frankenstrike stabilized the Rust Bucket III as it entered the Anur System * In Burn Hero, Burn, Frankenstrike defeated Negative Gutrot * In #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 2, Frankenstrike defeated Bizarre Frankenstrike * In Negative Ions Part 1, Frankenstrike broke into the cloning facility and nearly destroyed a cloning tube, but was stopped by Angela * In Whispers in the Dark, Frankenstrike defeated The Dark Matter General * In The Forge of Creation, 11 year old Frankenstrike battled Aggregorr, but was defeated * In Absolute Power Part 2, Frankenstrike was defeated by Ultimate Dom * In Mysterion Rides Again, Frankenstrike battled some infected to protect Becky, Scoops and Violet Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 11 * The End of an Aurum Part 2 (debut; accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Season 14 * Ooooh, Zs'Skayry Ultimate Alien Season 1 * The King of Frights on Halloween Night (first re-appearance) Season 3 * Shedding for the Wedding Omniverse Season 4 * Max's Monster (first re-appearance) Season 5 * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (accidental transformation) * Voided Season 6 * Battle into Darkness Part 1 * Battle into Darkness Part 2 Season 7 * Ignacious Baumann and the Story of Feedback (11 Year Old MJ; Flashback; MJenstein) Heroes Rise Season 2 * The Virus Unleashed Part 2 (first re-appearance; accidental transformation; intended alien was Atomix) Season 3 * Destination Retaliation Part 1 * Burn Hero, Burn * #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 2 * Negative Ions Part 1 Season 4 * Whispers in the Dark * The Forge of Creation (11 year old MJ; MJenstein) * Absolute Power Part 2 Season 5 * Mysterion Rides Again Season 6 * TBA